This invention relates generally to electronic calendars and more particularly to an electronic calendar with date calculation functions.
Various types of electronic calendars and timepieces are known which can track and display the present date. Calculators and computers are also available which can display the present date, and can perform calculations using dates.
In various situations it is desirable to know the exact value of a date which is a certain interval in the future or the past, i.e. a certain number of days, weeks, or months ahead of or prior to the present time. For example, it may be desired to schedule a business meeting, medical appointment, bill payment, business action item, or the like to occur 30 days, two weeks, or six months from the present day. Normally, determination of the future date would involve laborious manual counting of days and/or reference to several pages of a calendar. It is possible using known computer techniques to make such calculations using a conventional handheld calculator or microcomputer. However, these calculations typically require several keystrokes to select the date calculation function and enter the proper arguments, or in the case of a computer, a spreadsheet formula entry or quasi-programming entry is required. These functions are thus slow and inconvenient.